Gritos de Esperanza
by Aredhel E. Alcarin
Summary: Songfic Gritos de esperanza, Álex Ubago. Aquí están descritos mis sentimientos. No llores, princesa, mientras la leas, porque no vale la pena. Supongo que lo he comprendido demsiado tarde, pero, Sakura... lo único que me importa eres tú


De nuevo dirijo la mirada hacia el papel en blanco que tengo ante mí, tan blanco y tan vacío que a veces me da la impresión de que soy yo mismo. Sí, podría decirse que soy como un papel en blanco; vacío, sin ilusiones, muerto, inerte. Soy así desde aquella fatídica noche en la que quedé huérfano y, la verdad, pensé que seguiría así el resto de mi vida. Nunca pensé que algo podría cambiar este hecho irrefutable, y mucho menos que ese algo fuese una persona; forma de vida en la que perdí la esperanza después de ver lo que es capaz de hacer.

Pero supongo que estaba equivocado, y tan cerrado estaba de mente que no me di cuenta de que tenía la salvación delante de mis narices, tan cerca que realmente no sé como pude no verla.

Naruto, Kakashi-sensei... pero, sobretodo... Sakura...

Armado de valor y aprovechando los escasos ratos en que estoy solo; y con solo quiero decir sin Kabuto rondándome por la espalda para comprobar que no hago nada malo ni Orochimaru con su mueca de superioridad tan propia de mí alabándome por mis progresos; decido comenzar a escribir. Yo solo, frente ese intimidante papel en blanco.

Me había propuesto hace ya tiempo plasmar lo que sentía, no sé muy bien si para demostrarme a mí mismo que es real o para que ella lo supiese.

De cualquier modo, debo comenzar. Pero es tan difícil comenzar... y no me refiero solo a comenzar a escribir. Es difícil comenzar a poner en orden todo lo que pienso y siento, y más teniendo en cuenta que debería ser un ente todopoderoso a quien el amor y esas tonterías propias de los humanos le trajesen sin cuidado. Es difícil creer que yo voy a hacer esto, cuando Sakura ha estado detrás de mí todo este tiempo; cuidándome y preocupándose por mí, y yo lo único que he hecho ha sido despreciarla. Es difícil comenzar por que, en el fondo, una vocecilla me reprende y me grita que para Sakura soy un recuerdo que sería mucho mejor olvidar. Que seguramente, si soy tan hombre como presumo y llego a entregarle la carta, ella la romperá mucho antes siguiera de leerla. La quemará.

Sí, es difícil...

Acomodado en la rígida silla de madera tallada y barnizada en la que estoy, ahora me doy cuenta de lo difícil que es. Bien, no hay nada imposible para mí.

O, al menos, eso espero.

Tengo tantas cosas que contar que no sé por donde empezar. Pero aunque escribiera "lo siento" un millón de veces, cual castigo del colegio, no me sentiría a gusto.

Con una mano temblorosa y con mi mejor letra, comienzo a escribir...

**A pesar de que la luna no brille mañana  
me dará igual sólo verte reír  
es lo que me hace feliz.  
Mi alma...**

Mi alma... eso de que carezco, en realidad. O carecía, al menos, desde el momento en que dejé de tener a nadie hasta que volví a tener un motivo por el que arriesgarme.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me anima tu sonrisa, tu rostro en una continua mueca de alegría. Esas sonrisas que tú siempre me regalabas y que yo, maldito bastardo, siempre rechazaba. Ah, qué iluso. Pensaba que quería, que debía tener algo mejor cuando, para qué negarlo, eras todo lo que yo necesitaba. Necesitaba, y necesito. Supongo que la añoro...

De nuevo miro hacia el papel, dispuesto a continuar. No se pueden dejar las cosas a medias, ¿verdad? Una vez que empiezas...

...debes continuar.

**Y es verdad que una mirada distinta  
o algún gesto más frío se clava  
en mi pecho,  
daga del desconcierto  
pero amor ahí está la magia**.

Dolor. Sí, dolían... sólo que yo no era consciente. No era consciente de las continuas miradas hostiles que te lanzaba ni de cómo éstas podían afectarte. No, la verdad... por que yo sólo pensaba en mí. Yo, yo, yo. Qué egocéntrico, ¿verdad? Sí...

Pero, aquella vez... cuando Naruto te salvó del Shukaku. Cuando tú estabas en peligro, y yo no fui capaz de hacer nada. Cuando me agradeciste, con una de tus sonrisas, que te hubiese salvado la vida; y yo, noble por una vez en mi vida, te dije que yo no había hecho nada, que Naruto lo había hecho todo. Cuando, en ese momento, tus ojos se desviaron en una expresión de admiración en dirección a tu salvador: Naruto. Naruto, y no yo. Por una vez sentí eso que dicen es un sentimiento tan malo: los celos.

Aquella mirada me dolió más que todas las heridas que pudiera haberme hecho en el combate. Mucho más.

Pero, quizá... quizá eso vino bien. Después de aquello, apreciaba mucho más tus halagos, tus sonrisas, tus miradas. Porque iban dirigidos hacia mí. Porque, de nuevo, yo era tu héroe.

Sí, lo era, y me pregunto si lo seguiré siendo...

**Ahora que te veo niña  
ya te hecho de menos,  
no imagino mis heridas  
si algún día te vas lejos.**

Sí te fueras... ¿qué haría yo si te fueras? Desmoronarme, supongo. Si te fueras lejos, a un sitio desconocido para mí y donde estuvieras en peligro. Intentaría impedirlo, por supuesto.

Igual que hiciste tú cuando me fui yo. Cuando me vine lejos, a un sitio desconocido para ti y donde supongo que, en parte, estoy en peligro. Y tú te desmoronaste, claro. Pero la verdad, no era capaz de entender por qué intentabas detenerme con tanto ahínco.

Aún no había pensado en qué haría yo si hubiese pasado a la inversa, puesto que tú permaneces en Konoha. Aún permaneces cerca, más de lo que crees; en un sitio que conozco como la palma de mi mano y donde sé que estarás a salvo.

Y donde, cuando me sea posible, podría ir a verte. Sin que tú siquiera notes mi presencia, sin poder abrazarte ni consolarte por mi marcha. Pero donde podré comprobar que estás a salvo.

Pero en fin, volvamos al papel...

**Querría por esto...  
Que si preguntan por mi,  
no les digas donde fui,  
que tu alma sea fuerte  
y cuando mires hacia el frente,  
no recuerdes todo lo que no te di. **

Tú fuiste la única que me vio partir. En ese momento, cuando te dije "Gracias"... lo decía en serio. No era una mera palabra para hacer que te sintieras mejor o simplemente para acallar las vocecillas que me culpaban de irme, yo... te estaba agradecido de verdad.

Me gustaría pensar que sigues esperándome, incansable; pero supongo que eso, además de ser bastante arrogante por mi parte, no sería justo para ti.

Aun así, no me olvides. Avanza y mejora, pero no me olvides. Recuerda los momentos buenos, aquellos que se recuerdan con una sonrisa en el rostro y que te gustaría que se repitieran algún día.

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso... realmente, no sé si tendrás recuerdos así en los que esté yo. Esos momentos son más propios de Naruto, de Kakashi-sensei... o de cualquiera de lo demás gennins de la Villa. Supongo que es más fácil que tengas un recuerdo agradable con ellos que conmigo, y ése es un pensamiento que me reconcome por dentro; porque yo, sin embargo, sí tengo muchos recuerdos contigo. Recuerdos que me gustaría que, si vuelvo, se repitieran...

Mierda, lo que me faltaba. ¿Quién dejó una pluma estilográfica casi sin tinta aquí? Bueno, debí ser yo mismo.

Bien, no importa.

Con algo de fastidio pongo el nuevo recambio de tinta, maldiciendo mentalmente que este incidente rompiera todo el ambiente que había conseguido crear.

Releo lo que llevo escrito hasta ahora. No me convence. Es más, es un asco. ¿Cómo voy a darle esto a ella? En el remoto caso de que llegara a leerlo... Qué haría a continuación, ¿llorar, ante este poco ortodoxo modo de declararme; reír, mofándose de mi persona por hacer algo tan impropio de mí; enfadarse, por darme cuenta tan tarde de lo que realmente sentía?

Supongo que jamás tendré esa respuesta, tendré que conformarme con pensar en cómo reaccionará cuando deje este pedazo de papel que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me está dando en su habitación.

Bueno, la pluma ya está lista. Retomo la escritura...

**Y es que quedan tantas cosas  
por contarte y que me cuentes  
tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir,  
a tu lado, oh mi vida...  
a tu lado...**

Sí, tantas cosas... porque te prometo que, cuando vuelva, no me separaré de ti.

Si tú aun quieres estar conmigo, claro... la duda no deja irse a ese molesto nudo en el estómago que me dice que deje de hacer esto, que no va a servir para nada. Pero, siento que te lo debo. Dicen que más vale tarde que nunca... espero que sea cierto. Es un dicho, y los dichos suelen decir la verdad, ¿no?

Cuando vuelva, volveremos a ser el Equipo 7. El alborotador de Naruto, nuestro impuntual Kakashi-sensei, tú y yo. Como antes.

O eso espero...

**Y ojalá que nuestros ojos si brillen mañana,  
y que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos amor,  
a gritos de esperanza.**

Quizá debería reprenderme a mí mismo por pretender que, aún pasado todo este tiempo y a pesar de lo mucho que yo te haya hecho sufrir; tú sigas ahí, dispuesta a perdonarme. Puede que sea absurdo, que nadie puede aguantar tanto incluso aunque sea por la persona que más te importa (o importaba, como no deja de repetirme mi inconsciente), que por mucho que la quieras, llega un momento en el que no puedes aguantar más. Y lo comprendo.

Pero duele, y eso no lo va a cambiar nada.

¿Qué me lo merezco? Puede. De hecho, es muy probable que me lo merezca. Por eso me gustaría dejar de ser tan mezquino y pensar que, mientras tú estés bien y seas feliz, no me importa con quién estés. Claro que prefiero ser yo, pero... si acabas con Naruto, o con Lee; sé que son buenas personas y que te van a cuidar, tal como tú te mereces. Supongo que después de todo lo que he hecho, es lo menos que puedo hacer por empezar a remediarlo.

Incluso puede que ellos cuidaran de ti mejor que yo. Ellos se arriesgaron por ti, te demostraron su cariño... seguramente les quieras más que a mí.

Y a pesar de todo eso, me gustaría pensar que cuando vuelva estarás ahí...

**Ahora que te tengo  
no pienso perder el tiempo,  
ni perderme por mi absurdo ego  
ni un solo momento,  
se esfuma, el miedo.**

Ahora que me he dado cuenta de aquello que debí notar hace tanto tiempo no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad... es posible que a mi regreso ya hayas encontrado una persona. Que hayas comenzado una historia de esas que hacen que los libros sean best-sellers con alguien especial para ti. Pero eso no hará que me rinda, porque voy a luchar por ti.

Se acabaron los incómodos silencios en los que mi máscara de Hombre de Hielo era la fachada perfecta para ocultar el nerviosismo que me invadía por completo cuando estaba a solas contigo. O esas duras palabras con las que conseguía que pasara desapercibido el cariño que en el fondo sentía cuando me dirigía a ti.

¿Por qué lo escondía? La verdad es que ni yo, autor de tan atroces acciones, tengo el privilegio de saber. ¿Vergüenza? Puede ser. Quizá lo que temía era que vieras mi otra cara, mi otro yo. Ese que de pequeño le pedía con una sonrisa en los labios a su hermanito mayor que le ayudase a entrenar con los shuriken. O ese que, al ver a su familia asesinada, lo único que hizo fue echarse a llorar. O ese otro que tuvo miedo ante un combate de verdad, tal como lo fue el que se libró entre Zabuza y Kakashi-sensei.

Ese que era tan distinto del que tu conocías, que era probable que no te gustara.

No sé si estaba en lo cierto.

Apoyo la cabeza en mi brazo izquierdo, aún sujetando la pluma con el derecho que, vacilante, se preparara para seguir escribiendo...

** Que tu luz brille por siempre  
por que tu te lo mereces  
y perdona si algún día pretendí,  
que no fueras tu misma.  
**

Te lo mereces, sí. Te mereces que te vayan bien las cosas, te mereces ser feliz. Te lo mereces, Sakura, tú... tú siempre estabas ahí, dando lo mejor de ti, sea cual fuere el objetivo. Aunque fallaras, siempre tenías una sonrisa en la cara, dispuesta a volverlo a intentar. Sé que te has sentido inferior a Naruto y a mí, tomándote a ti misma por una inútil y a nosotros como a dos colosos imposibles de alcanzar. Bien, ni él ni yo pensamos así. Sakura, tú vales mucho más de lo que crees...

Miro a mi alrededor, donde las desgastadas paredes se quedan en la penumbra por la oscuridad que se filtra por el frío cristal del ventanal que en las horas de luz ilumina la habitación. Una vela alumbra temblorosa la blancura del papel, que cada vez es menos, creando sombras fugaces.

Apenas una cama, una mesa y una silla son el mobiliario. El cuarto se me hace inmenso comprado conmigo, tan vacío, tan gris, tan triste. Aquí, en la oscuridad de la habitación...

...me gustaría oír tu voz.

**Y si preguntan por ti  
sólo diré que te vi  
en mis sueños una noche  
y sólo sueño desde entonces  
para verme cada día junto a ti.**

Esa es la única forma que tengo de estar cerca de ti, de tocarte, de verte y de oírte. La noche es mi aliada a la hora de recordarte, y maldigo la hora en que la cegadora luz del sol me despierta y me arranca de tu lado.

La noche es mi aliada...

Con un suspiro, doblo la hoja de papel una y otra vez. Me levanto y me acerco a la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado. Deambulo un rato por los pasillos, intentando alejar de mi mente lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Nadie me ha visto, como suponía. Una vez fuera, un brillo de luz de luna blanquecino alumbra el comienzo del bosque, parece que creara un sendero a través de la vegetación hasta ti. Corriendo, sosteniéndome en las ramas, me adentro en la masa de árboles.

Es noche cerrada y estoy algo cansado, pero ya veo las puertas de entrada a Konoha. Haciendo gala de mi sigilo, me adentro en la Villa. Saltando de tejado en tejado, llego hasta tu casa. Me asomo a la ventana de la que supongo será tu habitación, casi temiendo encontrarte dentro. Pero allí estás.

Perfecta, medio tapada por una ligera sábana y con una sueva sonrisa en el rostro. La penumbra del cuarto sombrea la escena como si ésta fuese en blanco y negro, de la cual lo único que resalta es tu pelo. Serena y tranquila, inocente, como un fuego que todavía no se ha avivado. La sábana se desliza por tu cuerpo dando lugar a curvas nuevas que hacen que me sonroje. Podría quedarme aquí para siempre.

Pero, por desgracia, no lo haré.

Con cuidado abro la ventana y entro. Dejo el papel doblado encima de tu mesa, dejando a la vista la cara en la pone "Para Sakura".

Debo irme rápido. Aún así, no puedo resistirme...

Me acerco despacio, temiendo que si la miro demasiado acabe por no permitir que me vaya. Apoyo una mano en el colchón, con cuidado de no hacer mucha presión, y me acerco a ella. Con un movimiento suave pero rápido, sus labios se juntan con los míos durante un momento.

Ahora sí...

Salgo y cierro la ventana, dejando todo exactamente igual a como estaba salvo la carta, mi carta, que espera impaciente a ser leída.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: ¡Por fin he acabado! Aunque el resultado no me convence del todo... hum, no me acaba de gustar. Pretendía ser triste, pero vamos... buendo, denme su opinión; decidme si es bueno, malo, una birria, si deberíamos quemarlo... (Y yo que pensé que tenía más alta mi autoestima xD)**

**Bueno, la canción es "Gritos de Esperanza", de Alex Ubago. Estuve dudando con varias canciones suyas para hacer un sognfic... pero al final me decidí por esta.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Kanon, por ser mi Naruto personal y saludarme siempre con su "Hiii Sakura-chaaan" y una sonrisa por que te aloviu xD**

**Y para los que estén esperando el 2º capítulo de "Flores en el Desierto"... falta muy poco, de verdad T.T. Es que mi inspiración debe estar por Hawai, si no mirad lo que me ha salido xD.**


End file.
